Babyface
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Molly and Remy are assigned to help with a camping trip, only to come back as 11 year olds. 13th in a series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

++++ = now equals POV change

AN: A big thank you to anyone who's been reviewing my stories lately! I appreciate it so much!

I am just writing for fun and not expecting anyone to love it, but I'm glad some people out there at least like

my stories. Thank you for being so accepting of my little self-insert series.-MW

* * *

Molly was running through the Danger Room simulation as fast as she could go-which admittedly,  
wasn't all that fast. She was by herself, but just to be on the safe side, had Kurt watching her on the observation deck above.

Hurdle.

Climb over it.

"Molly?"

Run a little more.

Watch out for lasers.

"Molly?"

Duck the bean bag cannons. Almost there.

"MOLLY!"

"What!_AHHH!" Molly screeched to a halt, but got thrown by one machine jetting out to stop her from completing the course. "Owww. I hate it when that happens."  
Molly got up off the floor. "What?" She repeated in a calmer voice as the Danger Room shut down. "The Professor wants to see you. He said it's something important," Kurt said.

"Okay. Be right up," Molly said. She took the elevator upstairs and went to the professors office.

"Professor? You wanted to see me?" Molly knocked on the open door.  
"Yes. Please come in Molly," Xavier gestured to an empty seat.

"I'm organizing a camping trip for the younger students. I would appreciate it if you could help supervise," Xavier said.

"Uh...I don't know. Camping really isn't my thing. I mean, I honestly hate it. The bugs, the lack of civilization, the tents-" Molly kept talking.

"I believe Remy is coming along," Xavier said over Mollys rambling.

"-The mosquitoes, the bears, the-Oh? Remy is going? I guess I could go too. Jamie is a handful on his own and-"

"You don't need to make excuses Molly. Just get ready. You're leaving tomorrow after breakfast," The Professor said.

* * *

The next morning they landed somewhere in Michigan. Since Mr. Mcoy had taken them to New York, Ms. Muroe and Mr. Logan were in charge this time.  
Molly was a little disappointed, but she knew that she should have known better then to think Remy and her would be in charge of the kids on their own.  
This was her chance to impress Remy and show him how good she could be with kids.

"YOU KIDS BETTER KNOCK IT OFF OR I'LL BEAT THE LIVING SNO-aaahh...uh...Be nice and stop throwing pine cones at me please," Molly said.

Okay, so maybe not. Watching kids was hard work.

"Stop throwing those things around or you're getting dish duty tonight," Remy glared at Jamie, one of his clones and Pierre the fish boy.

"...Sorry," The three of them mumbled.

"I'm not good with kids," Molly said to Remy, "At least...not boys. Girls are easier." Molly nodded to Rahne, Meggan and Michelle walking ahead of them who were just talking and not making any trouble.

"That and they're more mature at that age," Remy said. "True," Molly replied, "I mean...what were you like at that age?"

Remy thought about it for a moment, "Noisy, always breaking stuff...and I wasn't interested in girls yet. What about you?"

"I don't know, just...like I am now...quiet and, well, very interested in boys," Molly stared at the forest floor. Why did she say that?

"Just like you are now? Something had to be different," Remy said.

"I was just more immature. Maybe more obsessive about things and stuff, but not much has changed," Molly shrugged, "Do you think if we met then, we would've made good friends?".

"A nice girl like you wouldn't have wanted me as a friend. Trust me on that one," Remy said.

"I want you as a friend now. We'd be great friends. I know it! You shouldn't say things like that," Molly smiled, cheerful.

Remy smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

++++ = now equals POV change

* * *

The group set up camp and let the kids run around for a while. Remy and Molly could relax for a couple minutes. Literally, only a couple minutes, because Meggan was screaming that she scraped her knee because Jamie pushed her and Pierre was teasing Rahne. Michelle had a stomach ache. Heather and her brother Davis wouldn't stop fighting.

Remy was a faster thinker then Molly. He took care of Meggans scraped knee and Michelle's stomach ache, then he seperate the boys and girls. He took the boys and Molly was in charge of the girls.

The girls just stared at Molly.  
"Okay...uh...what do you want to do?" Molly asked.

"It's hot. Let's go swimming in that lake we saw," Heather said.

"We didn't bring bathing suits," Molly explained, "Besides, it's not good to swim in lakes anyway. You don't know what's in there."

"What should we do then?" Rahne asked.

An idea struck Molly. A good idea...at least in theory.  
"Let's have a scavenger hunt-but you have to stay where I can see you. Just give me ten minutes and go stay in the tent. I'll get you when it's ready."

Molly set things out and brought Remy and the boys back to help. They had it

organized in a short amount of time, with place markers so no one would wander off. All the kids had a good time _and_ it kept them from

fighting.

"Nice work cherie. That was a really good idea," Remy smiled.

Molly smiled so hard her face hurt.

Night came fast.

They got dinner ready since camp had been set up hours ago. "Molly, why don't you gather some firewood. We've go things under control here," Ororo said.

"Sure, no problem," Molly replied.

There was just one problem with that though. Molly remembered she was scared of the dark. She stared out in the deep, dense woods for a minute.  
"I can go with you," Remy said coming up beside her.

"Nah, I'll be fine," Molly took a lantern and started walking.

Pick up a stick. Look for more sticks. Pick up a stick. Look for more sticks.

How much kindling were they to need?

CRACK!

What was that?  
Molly whirled around to see nothing but the camps lanterns from a distance.

"GUHHGHHHGHHHROOOAWWWR!" Something growled from the nearby bushes as they shook.

Molly really didn't want to know what that noise was. The only thing to do was run.  
Unfortunately, that resulted in losing her flashlight.

That also resulted running right into a swamp. A swamp? In the middle of the forest?  
That couldn't be right.

At least Molly could swim. Uh-oh...what was that thing tugging at her leg?  
A branch? A vine? Something was dragging her down fast.

"Oh-bghwghghgh!-HELP!" She fought to keep her head above water, but it was hard for

some reason.  
"HELP!"

* * *

"HELP!"

Remy had been a few yards behind her the whole time, just in case.  
He had lost her when she ran away from that noise. Whatever animal made it was gone now. She should not have run off like that.

Remy ran to the cries. Something had happened to her _again_.  
How did she keep ending up in these messes?

Remy was thankful he had clearer night vision then most people. He dove head first into the swamp and tried to pull her out. "My leg's caught!" Molly said. Remy went under and charged the vine wrapped around her leg, making it explode and setting her free. He pulled her back to land.

"Thanks," Molly gasped for breath.

The heard everyone come running and flashlights were soon beaming bright in their faces. "Are you alright? We...oh no," Ororo said.

"What? We turn into monsters? swamp people? What?" Molly asked.

"N-no," Jamie started giggling, "You look like us. You guys look like kids."  
The children they had been taking care of burst out laughing. 

* * *

Molly stomped angrily all the way back to camp. Well maybe stomped wasn't the right

word considering all you could hear was the "Squick-sqersh" of wet sneakers.  
She was mad, rightfully so. Who wanted to be a kid again? You were just a shorter, weaker version of yourself. It was infuriating.

"This isn't fair! I don't want to go on field trips anymore. Bad things always happen," Molly said.

Remy hugged her around her shoulders. "Don't worry cherie. I'm suffering right along with you."

Molly found his new child-like voice a little strange and funny, but tried not to show it. (Even if she did it wouldn't matter anyway because they were walking around in the dark.)

The group arrived back at camp. Molly and Remy went inside the jet to wait for everyone since it was decided that it was best to go home and figure this mess out. Plus the two of them needed dry clothes.

When Molly and Remy got inside the jet and turned on the lights, they could finally see each other properly.

Molly was now facing a boy about four inches taller then herself. He was thin, but with Remys familar eyes. His face was rounder and more child like then before, no longer having that handsome square jaw she remembered. He was so different now.

Remy smiled, "I didn't think you could _be_ shorter, petite."

"Well some of us grew up differently, okay? Not everyone gets a growth spurt and turns into some six foot tall person overnight!" Molly yelled.  
This was _so_ infuriating. She really didn't need him teasing her now.  
Besides, he didn't usually tease her at all about her height. He usually admitted that he liked it, so what brought this on?

"Take it easy. I'm just kidding. I know it's hard and I don't like it anymore then you do. That wasn't the right thing to say. I'm sorry," Remy looked apologetic. He went over to the cabinets and got out towels and clothes. Small clothes.

"You're right. It is hard. I'm sorry too. I'm just really mad. I forgot that when I was younger there was a time that I was actually under five feet tall," Molly rubbed her hair dry with a towel.

"Yeah. It's hard to believe I was like this once too. It does make you mad, but it makes you appreciate your real age too," Remy said. They went into the respective bathrooms and changed clothes. When they came out they sat next to each other as everyone started boarding the jet. Remy reached over and squeezed Mollys hand.

Molly fell asleep on the way back. When they got inside, Remy jumped to carry her to

bed before Logan could.  
Except there was the problem of Remy no longer being 6'1 with toned muscles. Instead

he could barely lift Molly and almost dropped her in the process. At least she was a heavy sleeper.

Logan put her to bed and Remy followed, all the while feeling weak and useless.  
"You get some sleep too. It's late. We'll figure this out tomorrow," Logan said to

Remy.  
Remy went to his room.

Things looked different now. Remy guessed he was around five feet tall. It was a

strange coincidence since that was about Mollys height. (5'1 and she never let anyone forget it either.)  
Remy felt a little bad for her. Having to be this size everyday with no change?  
No wonder she was self concious. Remy changed into a pair of shorts and slept.  
Maybe this was just temporary. Perhaphs tomorrow it would all be over with.

Molly woke up hoping that yesterday had all been some nightmare.  
The she had just gone to sleep and dreamt that she had gone on a camping trip and

turned into a child as she ran to the mirror to check. "Ahh! No! Why?"

Nope, not a dream. Of course not, but it was almost to be expected. So many wierd things had happened to her since she'd become a mutant. Molly looked for clothes to wear, but everything had become loose and a bit baggy, so it was hard. She settled on shorts and a t-shirt. Molly went to get Remy, hoping that he was back to normal. Sure it would be awkward, but if one of them were that would be something nice at least.

Molly knocked on Remys bedroom door to see face a child Remy again.  
Remy was not back to normal and Molly couldn't help but feel disappointed.

He deserved to be grown up. Molly figured that with her it didn't really matter since she wasn't so different this way, except for the lack of a more grown up body.  
With Remy it _mattered_. His childhood had sucked, why should he be reminded of that? Besides...Remy had grown up to be a strong, amazing man despite everything. Molly felt guilty for that being ripped away from him.  
If she'd been more careful, they wouldn't have gotten into this mess.

They walked to breakfast quietly.

Everyone stared at them. It was so incredibly awkward, Molly wanted to go back upstairs and hide in her room, but she couldn't do that. Everyone ate breakfast and goofed off as usual.  
The change was quickly forgotten, except for the occasional glance from one of the other students.

After breakfast the two of them went down to the lab for tests. They were determined as physically healthy for the most part, but that didn't answer the question of what had happened to them. Mr. Mcoy expected running more tests on the swamp water sample that had been taken from the woods, so they were free to go.

"I guess it is kind of funny that I didn't get much shorter, but you look like a minature version of yourself now," Molly smiled.

"I wouldn't tease since you now qualify as the smallest student here," Remy said.

Mollys mouth fell open. "Bu-wha-! Everyone knows Rahne is! She's 4'11 and she's not even done growing yet. I don't care if I am physically younger then her now, you're not telling me that I'm shorter then Rahne Sinclaire!"

Remy shrugged, "I have good night vision. I saw you standing next to her last night...I don't know...you look tiny now. More then before-"

"This is stupid! I don't care how tall I am...I guess...I just want to be back to normal!" Molly shouted.

"You didn't let me finish," Remy smiled, "You look very cute like this.  
I'm kind of glad I changed with you. You just look so cute."  
Remy hugged her tight. Molly accepted the hug. It seemed to calm her down.

"Remy?"

"Hm?"

"Sorry. That's not a nice way to treat you. We're friends,"

"It's okay,"

They got out of the hug and stared at each other. Admittedly it was nice having Remy be a little closer to her level now. He wasn't towering over her. His face was closer now. She could gaze into his eyes _without_ him having to sit down.

She wasn't facing his chest.

When they hugged it was comfortable.

She got the feeling he liked it too, maybe for similar reasons. After all, it couldn't be easy going day in and day out in such a larger body...especially hanging out with a girl that was like her. Sometimes Remy would lean down to talk to her, or they would be sitting. Remy never hugged her like other people either. He would just grab her and hold her tight against his chest. She didn't mind it, but it had to look weird.

"I-I kind of like you like this too," Molly said shyly.  
Remy looked a little surprised, "Um...why?"

"It's simpler. You're not up there," Molly put a hand above her head, "You're down here," she lowered her hand to touch the top of Remys head.

Remy laughed. That's nice I guess."

Molly stared at the floor. "Remy...I'm sorry. I got us into this mess.  
I feel bad. You shouldn't have to be like this. It's not fair for you.  
I'm really sorry and I wish there was a way I could make it up to you."

"Don't worry, it's not your fault. You didn't know that swamp was contaminated. The important thing is that we're still alive and safe, even if we're not the same as before. You don't have anything to be sorry for," Remy held her shoulders.

Molly relaxed and the guilt went down a hair. Until he was back to normal, that feeling wasn't going to go away.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

++++ = now equals POV change

* * *

Molly watched the boys play tag football outside later.  
Remy was really enjoying it, all smiles and energy.

He at least _could_ smile. Molly still felt out of place.  
She layed back on the grass with a sigh.

"Do you want to go to the mall?" Kittys now upside-down face was over Mollys.

Molly glared. "Do I want to go to the mall? And do what? Try on clothes that are years too young on a pint sized body?  
No thanks."

"I know it's probably really hard, but you guys will be back to normal soon. You just have to adjust," Kitty said.

"I know,"

Kitty sat next to Molly on the grass.  
"I never told you I'm an actual genius, did I?" Kitty said quietly.

"Um, no. No, you didn't," Molly said.

"When I was younger I wanted to be like everyone else because I got picked on a lot just for being so smart. Then I came here and I started fitting in. Just because things are bad now doesn't mean you can't adjust to the sitution and it doesn't mean things are never going to get better. You don't have to come with me,  
but don't just give up either," Kitty said.

"Okay, okay. I get it. Quitters never win and whatever.  
I'll go with you," Molly said.

The mall was crowded since it was the weekend.

"Shoe sale!" Kitty dragged Molly along.

"Uh...great," Molly said slowly. How was she supposed to buy shoes when there was a possibility that she'd be getting back to normal?

Molly let Kitty buy shoes, then they started looking at clothes.  
It was hard to ignore the fact that Molly was now shorter then the clothing wracks. Plus if she tried to buy something in her real size, that would be weird.

...but that shirt wouldn't be here in the weeks to come.  
"Just buy it. You can wear it later," Kitty said.

A couple hours later they left the mall with quite a few bags between them. While they drove back to the mansion, Kitty and Molly chatted. It made Molly feel normal again.

They suddenly screeched to a halt as an oil tanker had fallen over in the middle of the road.  
Cars all around were also stopping. Worse still, it was a divided road, with cars coming from either direction.  
If someone wasn't careful they wouldn't be able to stop in time. They would end up causing a massive explosion.

"I'm going to see if anyones hurt. Stay here," Kitty ordered.

"I can help!" Molly protested. Molly concentrated on morphing a gorilla. It was strong enough to help people out of cars and it had thumbs.

Nothing happened.

Molly tired again.

Still nothing.

"What's going on?" Molly yelped.

After a few moments, Kitty came back.  
"Everyone's turning around. The tanker driver hit his head, but the ambulance just got here so he should be okay. What's wrong?"

"My power isn't working. I don't know why," Molly said feeling more then a little upset.

"It's probably just a side affect of aging backwards. We'll look into it when we get back," Kitty reassured her.

They arrived home and went down to the lab. Molly went through another test to find out Kitty had been right. If Molly or Remys powers were going to kick in at all, they would need some sort of emotional catalyst-assuming either of them was at the point, or rather, puberty.

Molly _didn't_ want to go through it again, but then she realized that she was the right age.

Molly suddenly hoped-a lot-that she wouldn't have to hear Remys voice cracking. She'd _die_ of embarrassment if that happened.

Molly went upstairs and headed to her room. She started putting away the clothes that she'd bought at the mall.

She refused to think about being stuck this way and having to grow up all over again. The idea was too much to bear. Molly couldn't help but break down and cry. She let her emotions out for what felt like a long time.  
This wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair.

"Molly?"

Molly looked up to see Amara standing in the doorway. Amara-of all people-was seeing her like this! The girl would probably insult her and leave. Molly expected as much.

Molly watched as Amara looked upset, walked over and hugged Molly.  
"It's okay," Amara spoke softly, "Don't cry."

Still upset, Molly kept crying. Inside she was confused on top of everything else. Amara was always mean to her-now she was being nice.  
What changed?

After a few minutes Molly stopped crying. "W-why are you being so nice to me?" Molly said in a choked up voice.

"Well you were crying. I'm not completely heartless,"

"So you don't really hate me?"

"I never hated you. Sometimes people just don't click and stuff,"

Amara hadn't accepted her apology the first day they'd met, once accused her of taking jewlery without asking and then tried to barbecue Molly. Now the explanation to all that was that they hadn't clicked?

Molly held back a sigh and decided not to push the envalope by bringing all that up.

"Anyway," Amara continued, "Why were you crying?"

"Because I hate this whole situation. I'm afraid I'll have to grow up again and that idea...it's terrifiying," Molly said, "No one else understands and everyone keeps saying I should just try and adjust, but it's hard."

"Why can't you keep living your life the way you did before? You really aren't that much different."

"Clothes don't fit and I can't use my powers. I can't even drive anymore. I am different now,"

"That stuff shouldn't matter. You're still the same person inside. That's all that should matter," Amara said.

" I guess you have a point," Molly said slowly, "I'll just take it one day at a time."

"Good."

Silence.

"I might not have liked you at first," Amara said, "But I never hated you Molly."

Amara quietly left the room.

Molly shrugged to herself. She went and layed on the bed, deciding to catch a little nap. The last couple days had been physically and emotionally draining. Putting her stuff away could wait until later.

* * *

In the lab, Hank was still going over many samples. Hair, skin and swamp water samples.  
"This is interesting..." He said aloud.

He tested a possible antidote on Remys skin cell sample.  
Nothing happened.

Another antidote. This time something happened. The skin cell aged appropriately.

Hank carefully tried it on Mollys own cells. He patiently waited, but nothing happened.  
He kept trying, but there wasn't any use.

Hank decided he couldn't give up. He would keep trying until he succeded.

* * *

Molly awoke a while later, feeling refreshed. Kurt teleported into her room.  
"How many times do I have to tell you to knock?" Molly groaned.  
"Sorry," Kurt apologized, "How are you feeling?"

"Still sleepy. Just woke up. What's going on?" Molly yawned.

"Nothing. I haven't seen you all day and I've barely seen you since you got back from the trip. I missed you, that's all," Kurt smiled.

"Thanks. I missed you too. I know I look different, but it'll be okay," Molly went over and hugged Kurt. His fur was warm and comforting.

"How is Remy handling it?" Kurt asked. "I don't know. He's been hanging out with the boys a lot...I guess he's doing well, but I'm not really sure," Molly answered.

"Let's go find him," Kurt suggested.

They teleported to in front of Remys door. Knocked. Remy promptly answered.  
"Hey," Remy smiled. "Uh...hi. How are you feeling?" Molly asked as they stepped inside the bedroom.

"I'm doing okay. It's taken a little adjusting, but it's not that bad," Remy said.

"Glad to hear it," Kurt said. "Yeah, that's good," Molly agreed, "At least you're handling it better then me. It's been hard."

Remy frowned, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize. I'd been having so much fun I guess I forgot how all this would make you feel."

"No,no. It's fine," Molly smiled, "You deserve to have some fun.  
I mean, I know your childhood wasn't that great. You of all people deserve a second chance."

Remy reached out and squeezed her hand, "And what about you? What was your childhood like?"

Molly stared at the floor, "It was okay."

"Honestly?"

"...I was lonely sometimes," Molly continued staring at the floor.  
She decided not to let on that her childhood had been _very_ lonely. That wasn't something she liked talking about.

"See? We both get second chances. We should enjoy them," Remy said.

"Okay...so what do we do?" Molly questioned.

* * *

An hour later they'd quickly organized a small group to go to the water park.  
"WOOHOO!" Molly shouted as she went down a long slide in an innertube.

"YAHHHH!" Remy, paired up with Jamie on a two person innertube, slid down behind her.

SPLASH!

SPOOSH!

"Let's go again!" Jamie yelled. They went again.

"You guys want lunch?" Kitty yelled.

The three of them scrambled out of the pool to go eat.

"Molly, put a towel on or you'll catch a cold," Jean put a towel around Mollys shoulders.

Molly raised her eyebrows.  
"You get the feeling that they're treating us different?" Molly asked Remy.  
Molly looked over to see Remy staring at Jean. "Remy? Remy!" Molly yelled.  
"Huh? What?" Remy came out of his stupor.

"I think they're treating us differently," Molly said.  
"No they're not," Remy waved her off.

"Really? Then go flirt with Jean and see what happens," Molly smiled. This was going to be interesting.

Molly watched him go up to Jean.

"Cherie, you're making all the other girls here jealous. And that green bikini brings out your dazzling eyes," Remy purred.

Any other time Jean would blush or giggle. Instead she looked at him and said, "That's nice Remy. Do you want another sandwhich?"

Remy walked back to Molly looking shocked.  
"I don't believe it," He said.

"Believe it. This isn't right," Molly said.

"We'll just have to remind them of how old we really are," Remy replied. He smirked at Molly, "In the meantime, we are the same age. Youthful and precocious. You do make my boyish heart flutter," Remy leaned closer to Molly.

"I could probably beat you up now really easily. You're not much stronger then I am and you're not as big as you were before," Molly smiled.

"It would be worth it," Remy said.

"Anyway, I found out that my powers don't work. I guess yours don't either?" Molly said.

Remy thought about it for a moment. "Probably not. I got them when I was 13 or 14.  
That's kind of sad."

"I guess we'll just have to wait to get them back," Molly thought aloud.

The kids played around for a couple more hours, then packed up and headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

++++ = now equals POV change

* * *

AN: Hopefully it will come across that Remy is totally treating Molly in an older brother type of way. My intent was for him not to be creepy and for him to want her to be back to normal.  
I think it comes across loud and clear.-MW

When they arrived back, Molly and Remy were immediately summoned to the lab.  
Hank had found the antidote!

He administered it in the form of a shot. "It should take effect tonight when you're asleep," Hank explained.  
"Great! I can't wake up and be back to normal!" Molly smiled.  
"You said it. It'll be nice to have Jean take me seriously again," Remy said.  
"Then Scott will get angry and you two will be going at it again," Molly rolled her eyes.

"Jealous?" Remy winked.

"I-I just don't think it's a good idea to flirt with Jean," Molly said.

"You're jealous," Remy smiled matter-of-factly.

After dinner the two anxiously headed to their own bedrooms to sleep. The morning couldn't come soon enough.

"I'm back! I'm..." Molly started to shout as soon as she awoke, then she looked down at herself.  
She wasn't back to normal. "Crap!" She said. Molly wanted to start crying.  
There was a knock at the door. Molly answered it. "Oh jeez!" Molly yelped, clutching her heart.

Remy stood there. All six-foot-one of him. He was definitely back to normal.  
His returned manliness was emphasized by him wearing only his pajama bottoms and no shirt.  
Molly had expected him to still be a child like her, so all this came as a shock. She removed her hand from her heart and calmed down.

"Cherie? Why aren't you back to normal?" Remy asked. "Like I know? I just woke up like this. I don't know why I'm not," Molly said.

"Get dressed and we'll go to the lab," Remy suggested.

"I can't find anything wrong. It may just be a delayed reaction," Hank said after another test. "Fine. I just hope I'm not stuck this way," Molly stared at the floor.

"Let's go get some breakfast. You'll feel better," Remy said.

They rode the elevator back up. It was quiet for a while.

"I'm glad it was you," Molly said quietly, "You deserve to be an adult again.  
With me it's different. I've always been small and cute. I've always acted immature.  
With you it matters. You grew up to be such a strong person. A strong man."

"Don't say things like that," Remy stared at her, "You're not immature and I like you better older. You grew up to be a very strong, beautiful woman. Don't speak like that about yourself. You're a great person, however you look."

For the first time, Remy leaned down to hug her. He usually just hugged her up against his chest, so this felt different. Molly could tell that they really were close friends and nothing could change that.  
Unlike the others, she knew he wasn't going to suddenly see her differently.

* * *

Everyone ate breakfast and took off.

Molly and Remy hung out in the rec room and played video games for a while.  
"It's a little chilly in here," Molly rubbed her shoulders.  
"Here," Remy got a blanket off the back of the couch and put it over her.

"Maybe tomorrow morning I'll be back to normal," Molly said.

"Hope so...but you shouldn't dwell on it. You want to watch a movie?" Remy asked.  
"Sure," Molly answered.

They put on an action movie.

After that they helped out around the mansion, making up lesson plans and cleaning.

The students arrived home later. Everyone had dinner, then they sat around and had a game night. After that it was time for bed.

"No matter what happens tomorrow, I'm here," Remy walked Molly to her room.

"Thanks," Molly forced a smile, "I hope it happens. You just look...bigger then normal...it's annoying."

Remy laughed. "I promise I won't grow anymore if it makes you feel better."

"Yeah. Makes me feel tons better," Molly giggled.

"Goodnight Petite," Remy affectionately rubbed the top of her head, messing up her hair before walking away. "Goodnight!" Molly called after him.

Molly closed the door feeling just swoony. After this crazy week, after they'd been the same age and now they were separated by years and a foot and some inches,  
Molly still felt giddy and enamored with him. Molly knew he'd always be there for her.

* * *

Morning came and Molly woke up slowly. She sat up and got out of bed. It didn't take long to realize that there was still no change.  
'Am I going to be stuck this way?' She thought as she started to cry.

There was a knock on the door. Remy again. All Molly could do was fall into his arms and cry. Remy led her back to bed and held her as she went on bawling.  
It took several minutes for her to stop crying. "Go back to sleep. You'll feel better. You look tired," Remy pulled the covers over her.  
"Okay," Molly didn't feel like arguing. She felt like she could sleep all day. She suddenly felt exhausted.

Remy shut the door and Molly quickly fell back to sleep.

Remy rushed down to the lab.  
"There's no change. Just what the heck is going on?" Remy demanded of Hank.

"Calm down. I'm still trying to figure it out," Hank said, "Everything looks normal, but sometimes that isn't the case."

"Let me know when you find something. Please," Remy said in a tone of desperation.

Remy went back upstairs and to the library. He started looking over books on genetics and cell structure and human development. Remy wanted to help her get back to normal.  
It wasn't about just his feelings for her, but he knew she couldn't stand being like this. It hurt her too much.

Remy found something about the pituitary gland. It looked promising, so he ran it down to Hank. Hank had already found something interesting.

It turned out that the antidote had to be tailored to your blood chemistry for it to have any chance of working...at least that's what it seemed like.  
Hank explained that he'd tested it on Remy's DNA and blood samples first, so that was why it had taken effect so quickly since Hank had apparently personalized it for Remy just on accident.

No wonder Molly hadn't gone back to normal.

"I'll work on it and let you know," Hank dismissed Remy.  
Remy ran upstairs to wake Molly with the news.

"Let's go!" She started to go for it when Remy pulled her back.  
"I didn't finish," Remy said, "He's still working on it and even now he's not sure if it's going to work or not. He'll let us know if he finds anything."

Molly looked _very_ disappointed, "Oh. Okay."

"At least now there's hope. Better chance of something happening then you've had for the past couple of days," Remy said.

"We should go somewhere," Remy suddenly had the idea of taking her out to get her mind off of the problem.

"Sounds nice, but I really don't feel like it," Molly dragged herself back to bed to lay down. "Too bad," Remy grinned, getting her to her feet, "I'm kidnapping you."

Molly tried to run, but it was useless. She couldn't even evade him as an adult from picking her up and carrying her around. As a child she had even less chance of escaping his grasp. Remy just scooped her up, holding her firmly against him as she squirmed.

"REMY! THIS IS EMBARRASSING! I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO GO SO PUT ME DOWN!" Molly yelled.

"If you're a good girl we'll go out for ice cream later," Remy smirked.

"THAT ISN'T FUNNY! I DON'T WANT GO OUT! I'M TOTALLY GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS LATER..." Mollys complaints faded from the sudents ears as the two of them went outside and to the car.

Remy couldn't help but have fun with the whole situation. Molly just made it easy and when she got mad she was hilarious...in a nice way.  
At least if she was mad and it wasn't about something serious.

They drove for a long time in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

++++ = now equals POV change

* * *

"Is this a joke?" Molly asked.

The fair was in town. "Now why would you say that?" Remy said.  
"Uh, kid-body and a kid-type place," Molly said.

"That's not what I thought. It's got stuff you like. Games, food, petting zoo.  
You need to have some fun," Remy said, "If I wanted to be mean to you I'd just drop you off at the playground. I didn't get to go to carnivals as a kid, so it's a win-win."

"Fine. I get it. You don't want me to be depressed just because I'm like this. Thank you," Molly smiled.  
They got out of the car, paid the fee and started walking around. "Rides first?" Molly said.  
"Sure," Remy said.

They rode everything that didn't have a height limit, then went to the house of mirrors.  
Afterwards, they ate for a while then they headed to the petting zoo.

"Aww, it's piggies!" Molly cooed over the pink piglets running around the pen.

"Ow!" Something small bumped the back of Remys leg. He looked behind him to see a tiny baby goat. "Quit that."

"He's just a baby. He probably doesn't know any better. Looks like one of those mini-goats," Molly said,  
petting the goat.

BUMP!

The goat did it again.

"I think he's doing it on purpose," Remy glared.

The goat kept bumping into Remy again and again. Even when Remy moved.  
"...I don't think he likes you," Molly said.

Remy got some food pellets and tried to feed them to the little goat.  
The goat ate, then bleated a little. Remy stood up again and the goat continued pestering him. "Silly goat," Molly picked it up and then sat down with it in her lap, "You have to be nice to Remy. He's a good guy." Molly let the goat go and it, of course, continued its tirade on Remys leg. The little guy didn't even come up to his knees, so it was funny to anyone watching. "Why do I get this sinking feeling that this will be on Mytube later?" Remy sighed.

"Because that guy over there has a video camera," Molly pointed to some guy who had been filming the whole thing. Predictably, the guy in the red cap ran.

"Thanks Remy. I think all I needed was to be reminded that I can still be normal.  
It was a really great afternoon," Molly said.

"It's not over yet. We should at least stay until it gets dark," Remy said.

"Yeah. It's not like we have anything better to do at home," Molly said.

* * *

The two of them walked around and took in the sights, playing games and eating as they went. There was a small art gallery and a place that sold jewelry. It started to get dark.

They came across the tunnel of love. Molly looked at it almost longingly.  
"I always wanted to go in there. I guess it sounds silly, doesn't it?  
I don't even have a guy and I want to ride the tunnel of love," Molly said.

"If I wasn't going to get arrested, I'd take you right now. When you get back to normal if the fair is still here, I'll take you," Remy said.

"Remy no. You don't have to do that. Besides, it would be boring," Molly giggled.

"Maybe. Maybe not. It's not that long, so I'm sure it wouldn't be that boring,"  
Remy said. In his head he was imagining her at her real age. It would be the perfect place to kiss her, then make his feelings known.

"Whatever. Let's just see if I get back to normal before the week is over with," Molly shrugged.

They went and got on the ferris wheel.  
"Just don't look down," Remy said as Molly clung to him, burying her face into his chest. "You can see everything from up here," Remy said.  
Molly peeked, then she actually looked. "The city lights are really pretty," Molly smiled.

"If we come back, we'll have to ride this again," Remy said, "It's nice up here."

"It's also really cold up here," Mollys teeth started chattering.  
"You're sure cold a lot lately," Remy put his jacket on her.  
"Yeah. I hate getting cold," Molly said. Remy wondered if it had anything to do with her condition.

The ferris wheel started up again, then they exited and went home.  
Molly fell asleep on the way. Remy carried her inside and put her in bed, then he went to his room. Tomorrow was going to be better for her, normal or not.

* * *

Molly came down to breakfast looking the same as the last three days.  
"This is getting weird," Bobby said.

"Says you. I'm actually getting used to it. I mean, I want to be back to 18, but for now I'm feeling better about it," Molly said.

"That's good," Kurt said, "You shouldn't let it get you down."

"It's a little late for that," Bobby giggled, "It already has."

The whole table giggled, except Remy. "Be nice," Remy said, "She's been through a lot. She doesn't need you guys picking on her on top of everything."

"Thanks," Molly said.

Breakfast broke up a while later and Molly tagged along with Remy. Unfortunately, Remy had some things he had to take care of.  
"I need to take my car to get it washed, go to the store, go to the bank, then I need to come back and take my bike to get it fixed. You can hang around with me if you want, but it's going to be boring."

"I don't mind. I'll be more bored sitting around here. There really isn't anything to do and I could probably help you out a little," Molly said.

Molly knew it was silly to make-up excuses to be around him, but there really wasn't anything better to do at home so she might as well stick with him for the day.

They went out and ran the errands. By the time they got back it was late afternoon.

They stepped inside and everything seemed strangely quiet.  
"Hello? Guys?" Molly called out, "We're back. Where is everyone?"

Onyx and Blaze dropped down on Remy. "Molly run!" Remy ran, but bumped into someone. "This isn't good!" she cried out in alarm. She was facing Sinister, Magneto and Sabertooth, not to mention a few of Sinisters lackeys.

"Remy," Sinister said, "Nice seeing you again."

Molly noticed Remy looked groggy. Molly saw the syringe in Blazes hand.  
Remy could fight them off if he was wide awake, but not if he was knocked out.  
"Crap," Molly said under her breath. Sabertooth hauled her to her feet.  
"What did you do with everyone?" Molly asked.

"Sleeping gas," Magneto said, "We've been watching you. What happened to you both is really quite fascinating."

"Don't you think I'd be more interesting to experiment on then Remy?" Molly said,  
"I don't even know what you want him for any way. He's just some guy. I managed to age backwards and I'm stuck until a cure is made. You should take me instead."

"We'll take you both," Sinister said.

Jubilee and Bobby came rushing in, powers blazing.  
It wasn't the whole team, but it provided a distraction for them to get Molly and Remy away to safety.

"Uhhnh! He's heavier then he looks," Bobby dragged Remys unconscious body to the lower levels. "You just need to work out more," Molly remarked.  
As soon as they were downstairs she went to the lab, coming back with a syringe. "I don't know if this will work or not. I read it in a book once," Molly dabbed Remys arm with an alcohol swab and stuck him with the needle, pushing the plunger in.

"YAHHH!" Remy jolted to life and everyone else screamed.

Jubilee clutched her heart, "What the heck was in that thing?"

"Um...synthetic adrenalin," Molly said.

"What happened?" Remy asked. They summarized the situation for him.  
Magneto was still after the information and Sinister still wanted Remy, so they had filled the vents with sleeping gas and waited for him to get back.

"You'd think they'd stop attacking us by now or come up with a new strategy," Molly rolled her eyes.

"Looks like we'll have to come up with our own strategy," Remy said.  
They concocted a plan.

"I have to be bait? Why do I have to be bait?" Molly asked.

"Because you're cute and unsuspecting," Bobby ruffled her hair.

"Touch me again and I'll break your arm,"

"I'd like to see you try it, squirt,"

"_You're_ a squirt, you-"

"Enough!" Remy said, "Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

++++ = now equals POV change

AN: Sorry the fight scene is so short!  
I didn't know what to do with it. -MW

* * *

Molly went into the foyer and tripped on purpose, as planned. The noise alerted some of Magnetos' people and she found herself surrounded.

"What do you want to do with her?" Vertigo asked.

"Don't know," George said, "I'm sure Sabertooth would have a few ideas. He hates her guts."

Suddenly the others got the drop on them. Bobby Froze some of them up and Jubilee started blinding anyone who wasn't frozen.  
Meanwhile, Remy was upstairs shooting up anyone he could find with the synthetic adrenalin.

Within the span of ten minutes, the X-Men had been assembled,  
but when they arrived downstairs, Magneto had Jubilee and Bobby knocked out with Molly captured.

"I'm useless to the X-Men now. You should just let Magneto and Sinister take me," Molly said.  
"You were never useless," Remy said, "We're not just going to let them kidnap you."

It was a fight that the X-Men had the advantage, but that didn't mean they were going to win.  
Both sides had people down. Molly wanted nothing more then to help. She was increasingly angry and frustrated. She was getting sick of the whole situation. Molly had to watch as Shadowcat and Rogue went down. Jamie looked like he'd sprained his ankle.  
Scott and Jean were fairing, as usual.

Then Molly had to watch as Remy was stabbed in the shoulder by a tall, thin redheaded girl named Taimat. "N-no. NOOOOOOO!" Molly screamed.

Molly changed into a rhino and started charging around. Angrily throwing people with her horn against walls, through walls and over stuff. The place was in shambles by the time she was done. Molly changed back and knelt beside Remy. He was hurt very badly. Worse then she'd ever seen him.

"Boss, I think we'd better go," Blaze said.

"You might be right," Magneto said. "No!" Sinister protested, "We're not leaving without him this time."

"We need to cut our losses. We will try again," Magneto was adamant.  
Sinister glared at him, but reluctantly agreed. They teleported away.

* * *

Remy was rushed to the infirmary. After being operated on, he slept all night.  
Molly slept on the floor next to his bed.

Morning came. Molly woke up and watched Remy sleep.  
"Stupid idiot. Why are you always getting hurt?" Molly said, thinking aloud.

"Molly," Hank came in, "I finished working on a cure for you. You need to take it and see it if it works."

"But if I take it, I'll need to sleep. I don't know if I can go back to sleep now," Molly said, still worried about Remy.

"Take this sleeping pill, then take the antidote," Hank said, "Don't worry about Remy. He's stable and the stab didn't go through any major arteries.  
He should heal up fine."

"Okay. Thanks for everything Mr. Mcoy," Molly said.  
She went up to her room to change clothes, then sleep. She figured it would be more comfortable to sleep in her own bed and wake up as her real age then spend more time sleeping on the infirmary room floor.

Molly drifted off hoping Remy would make it through okay.

* * *

Molly woke up hours later. She was ecstatic to have her old body back. She ran down to check on Remy. He was awake and eating lunch.  
"You're back to normal," Remy smiled.

"I know! It's so great!" Molly had a big smile on her face,  
"How are you feeling?"

"In a lot of pain, but I'm just happy to be alive," Remy said.

"You got hurt trying to save me," Molly said, "I wish you hadn't."

"I've had a lot worse then this. I've had a hard life," Remy said,  
"Don't feel bad. I'll heal. If they'd taken you I don't know what I would've done."

"I'll take care of you until you get better. I know you'd do the same for me," Molly said.

"Thanks cherie," Remy smiled, "I'm glad you're back to normal.  
I missed you looking like this." Remys eyes traveled up and down.  
"You're...you're a dork!" Molly said, frustrated.

"Maybe, but when I'm on my feet again we can go back to the fair like you wanted," Remy smiled.

"Uh, we'll see," Molly said, "Let's just see how it goes."

* * *

A few weeks later they were standing in line for the tunnel of love.  
"I really like this...but it's kind of stupid for us to go on it.  
I mean, it is for couples," Molly stared at the ground.

"who cares? You wanted to go so we're going. Enjoy it," Remy gave her a one armed hug.

"Okay...but it's still...weird," Molly said. When it was their turn, they got in the swan shaped boat and rode into the dark tunnel.

Remy had just put his arm around Molly when she said, "I think the boat is leaking."

"What?" Remy said. "The boat is leaking!" Molly said, more alarmed.

Remy felt like screaming. He was ready to make his move, now the stupid boat was leaking.  
"Eww. I'm all wet!" Molly said. They made their way back out of the tunnel.  
"Your boat has a leak," Remy said to the man directing the ride, "Next time, check your stuff."

They were given towels and sat down on a bench. "Remy?" Molly looked at him with happy eyes, "I know that didn't go very well, but thank you. You, uh, you'd make a good boyfriend...for...some girl."

"For some girl or for you?" Remy smiled.

"Um...I'm just going to get some cotton candy," Molly practically ran away.  
Remy thought maybe it wasn't the right time to tell her yet. He was patient. He could wait.


End file.
